


Like Kids At Christmas

by Ultra



Series: The Kids 'Verse [7]
Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, College, F/M, Family, Kissing, Mistletoe, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-17 18:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Jess has a Christmas party at his apartment.





	Like Kids At Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Set post-Kids in America.

_December 2004_

“If I’d known that was going to happen, I never would’ve let you talk me into this party,” said Jess, making a face.

“Ssh!” Rory told him, smacking him in the shoulder. “I think it’s cute,” she said, grinning at the scene in the next room.

“She’s not your sister,” Jess reminded her, ducking back into the kitchenette. “It’s disturbing seeing her suck face with a guy like that.”

“You make it sound like Doyle is just some random person.” Rory rolled her eyes as she followed him, picking up a dishtowel to wipe what he washed. “They have been dating a while now and he makes Paris so happy.”

“And I’m happy for her,” her boyfriend said definitely. “I just don’t need to see that.”

“Prude,” Rory teased him.

Jess’ eyes got wider. “Now, when they’re gone, I’m just going to have to prove to you that that’s not true.”

“Something to look forward to.” Rory grinned at him and leaned in to kiss his lips. “Seriously though, this party was a really great idea. The ones on campus are fine, but everybody needs some place else to go sometimes. I love being the girl with the working boyfriend that has a place of his own.”

“Oh, so you’re just using me for my apartment?” he said smirking hard.

“Yes, that is it.” Rory dead-panned. “It’s all about your apartment... and your book collection,” she added after a moment’s pause.

“That all?” Jess checked, pinning her against the counter.

“Maybe one other thing,” she told him, blushing even as she suggested it and Jess kissed her soundly on the lips.

“Really? Where food is prepared?” asked Paris from the doorway.

“It’s my apartment, sis,” Jess told her, pulling away from his girlfriend. “Besides, after what I just had to see you doing out there, you can’t exactly comment.”

“Touché,” she said, smiling more than she meant to. “Doyle is just using your bathroom and then we’ll go. Pretty good Christmas party, brother,” she told Jess then as Rory moved out from between them and stacked the dishes on the shelf.

“Yeah, well. It was invite you two and your friends here or come back to Yale. I don’t know, that still feels weird after the whole dropping out thing.”

“You made the right choice for you,” Paris reminded him. “I personally can’t imagine wanting to do something so heinous as leave college early, but it’s been pointed out to me that people can have different opinions and still love each other.”

“So they tell me,” Jess agreed, nodding his head just as Doyle joined them. “I’ll see you guys in the Hollow, right?”

“We’ll be there.” Paris smiled. “See you later, Rory!” she called to her friend as she and Doyle finally left.

“And then there were two,” said Rory herself as she came up behind Jess and rested her chin on his shoulder.

“C’mere,” he said, pulling her around in front of him, his eyes drifting up until hers followed and spotted the mistletoe taped above the doorway.

“Hmm, remind me again what that’s for?” said Rory, smiling widely.

Jess pulled her into his arms and did exactly that.


End file.
